<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【all汶】茧（下） by gaogaohanhan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22815121">【all汶】茧（下）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaogaohanhan/pseuds/gaogaohanhan'>gaogaohanhan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>all汶</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:13:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,962</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22815121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaogaohanhan/pseuds/gaogaohanhan</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【all汶】茧（下）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>04</p><p>等李菡回到学校上学时，温度已经慢慢转暖。整个寒假她都在床上度过，已经好久没有好好下来走走路、散散步了。</p><p>陈宥维给她打了好几个电话，她都没接。虽然他发信息过来说爸妈催他赶紧出国，他想再临走前再见她一面。李菡还是狠了狠心没搭理他，因为她知道一见面，对方准要把她带到床上去。</p><p>她和黄嘉新、徐炳超倒是常联系。那两个富家公子明明一开始不对付，差点为了她大闹警局，可不知怎么又和解了，居然联起手来欺负她。</p><p>其实他们不胁迫她，她也会乖乖听话的。爸妈白养了她这么多年，她没什么好回报的，如果和他们做爱就能给爸妈带去金钱和利益的话，那这场交易很值了。</p><p>而且黄嘉新和徐炳超对她还是很可以的，至少他们和她做爱的时候并不会有其他女人打扰，他们也很顾及她的身体，就算两个人一起进来也是很小心、很温柔的。</p><p>李菡觉得自己已经很幸福了。也许过不了多久，等黄嘉新和徐炳超把自己玩厌，爸妈觉得她再没有利用价值的时候，才比较值得伤心吧。</p><p>她最近还去以前的医院查了，知道自己其实是一家姓王的小户人家的女儿，她偷偷去那家人家附近晃了好几趟。</p><p>听左邻右舍说，那家的父母很早前就出车祸离世了，只留下一对兄妹相依为命，结果没几年妹妹也检查出了毛病，哥哥为了妹妹的医药费辍学闯娱乐圈去了，没想到刚闯出些名堂，妹妹就等不及去世了。</p><p>李菡才知道原来自己的亲哥哥就是不久前刚凭一部古装剧大火的演员王一博。在单纯得不问世事的那段日子里，她还迷过一段时间王一博。现在想来，还真是有些可笑。</p><p>邻居还说自从妹妹去世，王一博就搬了出去，他们怕他睹物思人、心里难受，就劝他把老房子卖了，他没有同意，但也再没有回来过。</p><p>不知怎么地，李菡对那个家庭、那间房子越来越好奇，她常常一个人在房子前发呆，一坐就要坐上好几个小时。</p><p>今天是周末，李菡照例要跟黄嘉新和徐炳超约会。说是约会无非就是做爱，三个人在酒店里待了一天，等从酒店出来时，她的双腿都在打颤。</p><p>黄嘉新说要送李菡回学校，被她拒绝了，她一个人迎着冷风走在大街上，走着走着就走到了那幢房子前。</p><p>李菡的眼泪就不由自主地掉下来，她抬眼盯着好久夜空中孤寂的房檐，终于把眼泪止住了。刚想离开，后颈突然被重物敲击，疼得晕了过去。</p><p>醒来时，李菡的双手双脚都被绳子捆绑起来，眼睛上蒙着黑布，根本看不清周围环境，四周静悄悄的，只能听见虫子的鸣叫。</p><p>李菡害怕地大叫，然后她就被一只大手拎着领子提了起来，对方领着她走过一段崎岖不平的小路，不顾她跌倒了多少回，他不仅没有任何怜惜，反而用脚踢她要求她继续走。</p><p>大概走了半个小时，他们终于到了目的地。眼睛上的黑布被对方扯开，她一时有些难以适应，隔了许久才看清眼前的一切。</p><p>李菡这么也不会想到粗鲁地把她带到这里的人竟然是王一博，她更没有想到此时此刻她正站在三座墓碑前面，像个罪人一样被捆绑着手脚。</p><p>原来在这个亲哥哥眼中，她就是一个罪人。一个抛弃父母、掠夺别人幸福人生的罪人。</p><p>王一博让李菡给面前的三个人下跪道歉，她都一一照做了，这是三个她从没见过面的陌生人，也是她在这世上最对不起的三个亲人。</p><p>也许是李菡的态度太过诚恳，连王一博都挑不出任何虚假做作，在下山路上他给她解了绳索，虽然还是一言不发走得飞快，但至少没有像之前那么动不动就拳打脚踢了。</p><p>坐上车之后，王一博还无言地递过来一根药膏，李菡接过轻声道谢，之后便再无任何交流。</p><p>回去的路上李菡暗暗将墓地的路线牢记在心，她想或许她这辈子永远也还不清她欠下的债，至少她还有机会慢慢补救。</p><p> </p><p>05</p><p>后来王一博渐渐后悔他为什么要把李菡带到爸妈和妹妹的墓前，如果他们还是跟以前一样没有任何交集，或许他就不会那么矛盾、那么难安。</p><p>他其实比任何人都要早知道两家抱错孩子这件事，在妹妹生病住院时他就去找过妹妹的亲生父母，得到的回答却是他们不需要一个救不活的女儿，他们早就有一个漂亮聪明优秀的女儿了。</p><p>是的。李菡是那么漂亮，那么聪明，那么优秀，哪里是自己的穷妹妹比得了的。可是如果不是李菡，妹妹就不会跟着自己从小就没有父母，也不会穷得生了病也没药吃，最后郁郁而终。</p><p>王一博发誓他要赚大钱，有朝一日替他的妹妹讨回公道。直到有一天，邻居阿姨打电话给他，说有一个女孩子几乎天天在老房子附近转悠。阿姨描述了她的相貌，王一博立马就认出那就是李菡。</p><p>那天晚上是妹妹的祭日，王一博心情有些不太好，在老房子前看到李菡时，他想也没多想，敲晕她带到了爸妈和妹妹的坟前。</p><p>可是之后，不需要王一博带，他几乎每次都能看到李菡。她常常一坐就是老半天，把三个墓碑擦得干干净净，还买了好多水果和贡品，她还会经常和他们在一起聊天，有时哭有时笑，好像他们很久之前就认识一样。</p><p>渐渐的，王一博发现他不恨李菡了。他开始有意无意地凑好时间等她一起回市区，将她放在学校门口看着她走进校门才安心。</p><p>可是有一天晚上，王一博在校门外见到了两个喝醉了酒的男人，他们拉着李菡进了一辆黑色的轿车，没多久车子慢慢震了起来，又过了好一会儿，李菡才颤着双腿从车子里走出来。</p><p>王一博的心也跟着颤了起来，他下了车，将李菡打横抱回车里，质问她刚才那两个男人是谁。她却闭着眼睛不说话，只有嘴角还在轻轻颤抖。</p><p>看着她被啃的红肿的双唇，王一博又气又痛，他曾经天真地以为她过着衣食无忧的日子，哪里想得到那对嫌穷爱富的父母是有多么的贪得无厌。</p><p>他更不能接受的是，李菡居然心甘情愿地沦为别人的棋子，和别人心安理得地做着权色交易。如果自己的妹妹这样做，他肯定要把她打死的。</p><p>可是李菡却好似毫不在意，她轻轻笑了一声，还未等王一博反应过来，就爬到了他的腿上。她的手臂搂上他的脖子，然后毫无预兆地将红唇贴了上来。</p><p>李菡的动作是那样熟练，她将驾驶座的座椅调倒，整个人都趴在王一博的身上，她一边用舌头缠住王一博的唇瓣，一边解开了他的皮带，将纤长的手指伸进了他的内裤。</p><p>王一博的呼吸都急促起来，这一刻他终于清晰地认识到为什么在看到李菡上了别的男人的车时，他会觉得愤怒而不是痛心，他会嫉妒而不是悲痛。</p><p>他想原来在不知不觉中，李菡也把他变成了罪人。</p><p>王一博翻了个身让两人互换了位置，看着身下张着小嘴勾出嫩滑小舌的李菡，不自觉地滚动了一下喉咙。他匆忙地噙住她的嘴唇，缠住她早已急不可耐的舌头，两人忘情地互相交换着口水。</p><p>他的双手隔着布料在她的胸部上下摩挲，也许是刚被别人肏过，她没穿胸罩，没捏几下，乳尖便高高地顶起，无声地邀请着他采摘。</p><p>王一博拢着乳肉，低头隔着衣服含住了已经硬挺的乳珠，然而并不能缓解什么，他迫不及待地扯开她的上衣，一对饱满圆硕的乳房就赤裸裸地展露在他眼前，乳珠嫣红娇嫩，像一颗熟透了的红果子。</p><p>然而那对饱满尖翘的双乳上却满是吻痕和咬痕，不仅如此，她白皙透亮的肌肤上几乎没一块好地方，有些是新鲜的，有一些是好几天前的，还有好几处看上去就疼的淤青。</p><p>王一博的眼睛有些发酸，他凑上去亲了亲李菡的鼻子，才慢慢脱去了她的裤子。果不其然，她的大腿上也全是做爱留下的痕迹，从大腿根到脚踝，青青紫紫一大片。</p><p>王一博的欲望瞬间消失殆尽，他将李菡紧紧地搂在怀中，无声地落泪。然而李菡的声音却在他的怀里响起，带着些许疲惫，些许苦涩。</p><p>她说，“要了我吧，欲望起来非要做几次才舒服，没事的，不要你负责。”</p><p>话语刚落，她的双手就开始颤巍巍地解开他的衬衫扣子，那双手指修长白皙，贴着他的胸膛轻轻摩擦，没一会儿就搅得他的心滚烫滚烫。</p><p>很快，李菡就将他的上衣脱去，又立马要扒他的裤子。王一博重重地叹了口气，趁她要动手之前，把自己的裤子连带内裤一并褪了下来。</p><p>他重新吻上她的唇瓣，带着无比的温情与郑重，双手探进了她的腿间，摸着她滑嫩的大腿，将她早已湿润的内裤给脱了下去。</p><p>刚一脱下内裤，她的双腿便急匆匆地缠在他的腰上，王一博用指腹在洞口处摩挲了几下，大股淫水便从小穴冒了出来，他心一凉，方知刚才那两个男人都把精液射了进去。</p><p>小穴不久前刚被开拓，不需要任何扩张就能轻松插入，奈何王一博的肉棒粗壮硕大，甫一进去又比之前大了三分，撑得李菡直冒冷汗。</p><p>王一博一边吻去她额上的细汗一边开始慢慢抽插，她却还嫌不够，扭动着腰肢想要更多。王一博一狠心，直接用手抓着她的大腿根，将双腿掰成一个难以置信的弧度，然后奋力挺入，顶到了最深处。</p><p>她爽得叫了出来，娇滴滴的声音却让他精神涨奋，粗长的性器在甬道的尽头来回碾压贯插，嫣红敏感的乳尖被他粗暴地嘬吸在嘴里，又红又肿，还有一点破皮。</p><p>淫靡的液体顺着雪白的大腿内侧向下流出，两人的交合处发出啧啧的水声，或急或猛，时而温柔，时而野蛮，他的精力好像是永不停歇，精液也是一样，射了三次，一次比一次浓稠，全部一滴不漏地灌进了她的小腹。</p><p> </p><p>06</p><p>黄嘉新是第一个发现李菡有了新的床伴的，大概在李菡和王一博做了两三次之后，他就发现不对劲了。</p><p>他和徐炳超私下里通了气，两人又将国外的陈宥维召了回来，商议之后绝对先跟王一博见个面。</p><p>四人的见面并不很愉快，没聊几句就不分青红皂白的扭打在一起，就连已经提前达成共识、和李菡3P了很长一段时间的黄嘉新和徐炳超也互殴得进了急诊室，更别说新仇旧怨一大堆、三天三夜也说不完的陈宥维和王一博了。</p><p>李菡赶到医院的时候四个人正围在一张桌子上斗地主，准备用这个方法争个你死我活来。可她一到，面红耳赤的四副嘴脸瞬间变了样，一个个装柔弱、装无辜、博同情。</p><p>那一瞬间她突然觉得有那么一丝幸福和满足。明明这四个都不是什么好人，但他们会因为她大打出手，会因为她假装可怜，会因为她喜怒哀乐。</p><p>见李菡蹙着眉头红着眼眶，黄嘉新赶忙朝她保证以后不会再随便打人了，徐炳超也忙说就算她有了别的男人他也一样爱她。</p><p>王一博却立马指责这两人油嘴滑舌、油腔滑调，明明有了李菡还要出去找其他女人，无非是贪图她年轻漂亮，等一段时间就会玩厌了。</p><p>陈宥维也趁机插了进来一边跟李菡道歉一边暗搓搓地表示自己才是最深爱她的那个人。</p><p>眼看着要被诬陷，黄嘉新和徐炳超立即解释自从有了李菡其他都是逢场作戏，他们就再没碰过其他女人。王一博和陈宥维赶忙站在统一战线表示不相信他们的鬼话。</p><p>转眼又要打起来。</p><p>李菡却再也止不住泪水，嚎啕大哭。</p><p>那是她人生中第一次嚎啕大哭，连她自己都说不清为什么眼泪像决了堤一样止都止不止，她把她这么久以来所有的委屈、心酸、难受都倾注在泪水之中，完完全全地释放出来。</p><p>谁也没有见过李菡这么撕心裂肺的痛哭，四个男人面面相觑，不知该怎么安慰她。</p><p>后来，不知道是谁第一个保证以后再也不会惹她生气，即使会和别人一起分享，也会永远对她一心一意。</p><p>再后来，四个男人不止一起对她做了保证，还互相承诺以后再也不会互相争风吃醋。</p><p>后来的后来，李菡迷迷糊糊睡着了。醒来后，不知怎么回事，四个男人变了一个人似的，竟然互相称兄道弟。</p><p>尽管不知道发生了什么以及将要什么，李菡隐隐觉得有些害怕，害怕中却也带着一点对未来的期许。</p><p>她想也许这个世界没有她想象的那么不好，也许她还能拥有属于自己的小小幸福。</p><p> </p><p>【END】</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>